1. Field of the Invention
An aspect of this disclosure relates to a printer.
2. Description of the Related Art
Printers for printing receipts are widely used, for example, for cash registers in shops and stores, and for automated teller machines (ATM) and cash dispensers (CD) in banks. In such a printer, for example, information is printed by a thermal head on recording paper (thermal paper) while the recording paper is being fed, and the recording paper is cut with a cutter at a predetermined length, i.e., after the predetermined length of the recording paper is fed.
A cutter of such a printer typically includes a movable blade and a fixed blade. The movable blade is moved toward the fixed blade by, for example, a motor, and recording paper is cut by the fixed blade and the movable blade. To linearly move the movable blade, a gear box for transmitting the driving force of the motor is necessary. Such a gear box is generally provided on a side of a printer (see, for example, Japanese Laid-Open Patent Publication No. 2003-19845, Japanese Laid-Open Patent Publication No. 2007-130842, and Japanese Laid-Open Patent Publication No. 10-52956).
Here, with a configuration where a gear box for driving a movable blade is provided on a side of a printer, it is difficult to reduce the width of a part of the printer from which recording paper is ejected. Accordingly, there is a demand for a technology that makes it possible to reduce the width of a printer in the width direction of recording paper and to reduce the size of a printer.